


La Ligue des Grands Méchants Anonymes

by Jainas



Category: Death Note, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Multi-Fandom, Naruto
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Gen, Humor, Megalomania, Multiple Crossovers, Murphy's Law, Orochimaru is a creeper, Secret Organizations, Sidekicks, Snakes, Villains, Villains and Heroes, dubious Crossovers, serious POV
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-24
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/pseuds/Jainas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De serpents, de théières et d'Organisations de Grands Méchants Machiavéliques et Mégalomanes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue : Dans lequel Mr. O fait la connaissance de certains membres de la LGMA.

**Author's Note:**

> Il y a dans les collections du musée du Petit Palais à Paris une théière.  
> Une théière représentant un serpent transperçant un fruit. L'un des anneaux forme la poignée, sa gueule le bec verseur.  
> " Ho mon Dieu, c'est la théière d'Orochimaru" est la première chose qui m'est venu à l'esprit lorsque je l'ai vue, aussitôt suivit de : "Ou peut-être celle de Voldemort..."  
> C'est vrai quoi, ils sont pareil : Serpents, pâleur cadavérique, domination du monde, légers disfonctionnements corporels et obsession de l'immortalité. J'ai partagé cette image mentale avec Araksi, et nous avons alors imaginé ce qui ce passerait si les deux en venaient à se rencontrer…  
> Ils boiraient sans doute du thé dans la théière serpent en échangeant des conseils sur la manière de s'occuper d'un serpent qui vient de muer et sur les « trucs » à savoir lorsque l'on veut dominer le monde, parfaitement polis mais planifiant chacun le meilleur moyen de tuer l'autre et essayant de déceler ses faiblesses.  
> C'est donc ainsi qu'est née la LGMA.

Orochimaru s'immobilisa, et examina la porte qui lui faisait face d'un œil critique.

Ce n'était qu'une planche de contreplaqué blanc, tout ce que l'on pouvait trouver de plus banal, et le verrou n'aurait pas arrêté un genin –non, pas même un mioche encore à l'Académie. Il n'y avait pas l'air d'avoir de pièges, ni de sceaux, ni même la moindre once de présence de chakra.  
Un papier était scotché au milieu approximatif du panneau, et quelqu'un avait calligraphié dessus en soigneuses lettres gothiques les initiales L.G.M.A.  
Orochimaru préjugeait rarement des choses, mais il devait avouer qu'il était... non pas déçu, mais peut-être vaguement désappointé. Il s'était attendu à quelque chose de plus élaboré, ou de plus flamboyant. Ou du moins à une entrée qui aurait évoqué puissance et mystère, avec peut-être une pointe de danger, en adéquation avec ce qu'ils étaient et représentaient… Le sens de la mise en scène était un atout primordial n'importe ou, et plus encore dans leur métier. Sans aller jusqu'au frontispice de marbre annonçant "abandonnez tout espoir" ou autre sentence tout aussi stupide au dessus de l'entrée (avec quelques squelettes artistiquement mis en scène), un Grand Méchant ne se terrait pas non plus derrière une porte qui aurait pu être celle des toilettes dans n'importe quelle administration... Non, un Méchant officiait à l'abri de vantaux de bois épais, gravées de signes centenaires et closes par de sombres verrous… Il y avait tout de même un certain standing à respecter.  
Bon, d'accord, il était peut-être un tout petit peu déçu.

Il perdait probablement son temps ici, et avec un soupir interne il regretta une fois de plus d'avoir cédé à l'insistance de Kabuto. Depuis que ce dernier avait découvert l'existence de l'Organisation, il n'avait eu de cesse de l'y envoyer jeter un coup d'œil, arguant que c'était une occasion en or de voir comment on faisait les choses ailleurs, que ce ne pouvait qu'être instructif, que c'était une opportunité de lier des alliance ou d'en apprendre plus sur des ennemis potentiels.  
C'était ce dernier argument qui avait finalement décidé le Sannin. Un ninja avertit en valait douze disait-on, et dans le cas d'Orochimaru le nombre pouvait aisément grimper jusqu'à la cinquantaine dès qu'il prenait connaissance de la moindre information. Tout n'était après tout qu'une question de leviers appropriés à actionner…  
Et puis il était en toute honnêteté un peu curieux, et l'occasion se présenterait peut-être de grappiller des techniques ou des stratégies intéressantes.  
Avec un sourire froid plaqué sur son visage d'albâtre, Orochimaru poussa la porte, et pénétra dans la pièce qui abritait la réunion trimestrielle de la Ligue des Grands Méchants Anonymes.

\---

La salle était plutôt grande, mais avait la même banalité décevante que la porte qui y menait. Trois murs blancs, le quatrième percé par des fenêtres donnant sur un parc, pas d'autre porte –Orochimaru établit machinalement une carte mentale du lieu et de toutes les sorties éventuelles tout en examinant les chaises disposées en cercle au centre de la pièce, et surtout les –les quoi ? personnes ? créatures ?- les  _êtres_  qui les occupaient.  
D'un signe de tête courtois et d'une flexion plus prononcée des lèvres il salua à la ronde en refermant derrière lui, et se dirigea d'un pas silencieux vers une chaise libre sur le côté du cercle –ni dos à la porte, ni dos à la fenêtre, bonne position d'observation et pas de risque d'attaque dans le dos. Un savoureux frisson d'anticipation remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

La plupart des êtres présents dans la pièce étaient humains –et très majoritairement mâles-, mais d'autres… ne l'étaient certainement pas.  
Dos à la fenêtre était assise une créature humanoïde qui devait faire dans les deux mètres cinquante une fois sur ses pieds. L'être exagérément musclé –voir même body-buildé-était recouvert par une armure de plaque de chitine verte –mais était-ce vraiment un habit ? Il ne savait trop pourquoi, mais à deuxième vue Orochimaru en doutait fortement-, et de son dos, négligemment disposée en arc de cercle autour de sa chaise, sortait une longue queue tachetée de brun se terminant par un dard orange. Il avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine juste au-dessous d'une étiquette collée à la pâte à fixe qui annonçait " _Mr. C_ ", et son visage anguleux aux traits malgré tout humains était fermé par une expression d'ennui profond.

Orochimaru avait eu des motivations ultérieurs autres que la récolte d'information en venant –mais Orochimaru ayant toujours plusieurs couches de motifs ultérieur à la moindre de ses actions, ce n'était pas spécialement surprenant.  
Tenir le rôle du Grand Méchant demandait des capacités hors du commun, que se soit simplement intellectuelles, ou dans des domaines plus…  _spéciaux._  Et parmi les personnes présentes, certaines présenteraient sans doute des pouvoirs particuliers, peut-être même plus intéressants que ceux du jeune Uchiha.  
C'était tout simplement un rassemblement de Corps Potentiels en Puissance. L'occasion était trop belle pour la laisser filer.

Mais si Orochimaru respectait le Pouvoir par dessus tout, il avait certaines… exigences avec lesquelles il n'était pas question de compromettre.  
Comme par exemple pas de corps de monstre vert avec une queue de deux mètres terminée d'un dard orange, aussi puissant puisse-t-il être… Et pendant qu'on y était, pas non plus de corps de… de quoi d'ailleurs ?  
La chose, labellée " _A",_  était accroupie à même le sol, clairement dangereuse et fondamentalement  _étrangère_ , irradiant un sentiment de menace et de prédation susceptible de mettre même le calme d'Orochimaru à rude épreuve. Son crâne lisse et brun, presque noir, démesurément allongé vers l'arrière reflétait la lumière des néons. Sa tête bougeait de droite à gauche tandis qu'elle observait les alentours, et une traînée de mucosité dégoulinait de sa gueule aux crocs resserrés sur le linoléum et faisait baver l'encre de son étiquette. Le reste de son corps sombre était squelettique, tout en tendons et protubérances osseuses pointant comme des lances le long de sa queue et de sa colonne vertébrale.  
Quoique ce soit, pas de ça non plus.

Du reste le lion efflanqué ( _Mr. S_ ) au pelage cuivré et à la crinière noire était également à exclure. Non pas qu'Orochimaru ait quoi que ce soit contre les félins, l'animal avait d'ailleurs un air étrangement régalien, renforcé par les scarifications barrant son œil, mais… non.  
C'était… logique, d'une certaine façon, mais Orochimaru se sentit vaguement irrité de n'avoir pas envisagé que certains Grands Méchants puissent ne pas être humains.

Avec une vague inquiétude il observa le reste des participants, dont certains discutaient tranquillement entre eux. Un homme chauve au visage autoritaire et au costume impeccable faisait les cent pas derrière les chaises, conférant à mi-voix dans un petit récepteur audio pliable –intéressant, sa technologie semblait être bien plus avancée... L'étiquette nettement épinglée sur son costume gris annonçait " _Mr. L.L."._  
Sur une chaise dans le fond était installée une armure gigantesque parfaitement immobile –ou ce qui pouvait être un homme dans une armure, mais là encore Orochimaru n'aurait pas juré, parce que son instinct le prévenait d'une puissance redoutable. La cuirasse était ouvragée, et le heaume effilé se dressait comme une couronne de fer. Les lourds gantelets reposaient sur le manche d'une masse d'arme à l'échelle de l'armure.  
Par contraste l'homme âgé a la barbe poivre et sel assis à ses côtés paraissait parfaitement inoffensif –mais il était là, et Orochimaru n'était pas assez fou pour se fier aux apparences. Son teint sombre était souligné par un turban blanc, et l'étiquette accrochée à sa tenue kaki indiquait " _Mr. B.L."_. Orochimaru l'observa un moment entre ses yeux mi-clos, cherchant un indice sur la raison de sa présence en ce lieu.

La chaise suivante était occupée par-… oui, pas de doute, c'était bien un rat.  
Juché sur une pile de trois dictionnaires pour le faire paraître plus grand, un rat de laboratoire blanc au crâne hypertrophié jetait des regards rouges et malveillants à la ronde. Orochimaru s'autorisa une minute de consternation pour se demander par tous les dieux quel  _genre_ d'univers pouvait avoir un  _rat_  appelé  _"Mr. C"_ comme Grand Méchant.

Le jeune homme installé quelques chaises plus loin retint son attention. Il n'avait a priori rien de particulier –traits asiatiques à la régularité séduisante, cheveux clairs, chemise et pantalon de coupe impeccable… Rien dans son apparence ne l'aurait prédisposé à attirer l'attention compte tenu des autres participants à la réunion, mais il y avait quelque chose dans son maintien droit, dans la manière confiante et presque condescendante dont il observait ses coreligionnaires tout en jouant distraitement avec un bout de papier, comme s'il avait eu une infinie confiance en ses propres capacités, en ses propres pouvoirs. Celui-là était… intéressant…  
Le jeune homme décroisa les jambes et son regard intelligent rencontra celui d'Orochimaru. Il sourit froidement et le Sannin sourit de même en retour. Oui, celui-là était définitivement digne d'intérêt.  
À sa chemise l'étiquette indiquant  _"Mr. K"_ n'apportait aucune indication sur ses capacités, mais ce n'était pas très important. Orochimaru savait reconnaître un adversaire intelligent et dangereux lorsqu'il en voyait un, et ce jeune homme ne devait pas être sous estimé. Son corps était tout à fait du goût du Sannin… S'il possédait des capacités physiologiques particulières expliquant sa présence, il pourrait peut-être représenter une alternative intéressante au jeune Uchiha…

L'homme d'affaire chauve vint se rassoire après avoir prit un verre d'eau à une fontaine en plastique appuyée contre un mur. À sa droite se tenait un autre homme, visiblement plus âgé, aux traits marqués mais acérés. La plus grande partie de son visage était masquée par un casque dont l'ouverture en T ne laissait visibles que les yeux et l'avant de sa face, mais c'était suffisant pour se rendre compte que lui aussi était à prendre en considération. Il portait une tenue ajustée et une cape bordeaux doublée de noir qui soulignait son maintien droit. Son étiquette le nommait comme " _Mr. M",_  et Orochimaru l'ajouta dans sa liste mentale des gens à surveiller plus particulièrement –c'est à dire encore plus particulièrement que tous les êtres rassemblés ici…

Deux chaises plus loin se tenait un vieil homme à moitié chauve, en robe noire et chaussures rouges. Sur ses genoux était roulé un chat roux qui observait les participants d'un air méfiant. Son maître n'avait pas l'air beaucoup plus confiant, et son étiquette indiquant " _Mr. G"_  était de guingois sur le tissu élimé de sa robe. Si Orochimaru se fiait à son instinct celui-là n'était probablement qu'un Grand Méchant d'un univers mineur, mais tous les êtres présents l'étaient pour une raison, et il s'abstint de le classer dans la catégorie "risque réduit" en l'absence de plus amples informations. Prudence était mère de sûreté, surtout dans un endroit comme celui-ci.

Il retint difficilement un sourire prédateur. Finalement il avait eu raison d'écouter Kabuto et de venir… Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pris un tel risque, et le nombre très élevé d'inconnu dans l'équation –autant que de participants en fait- rendait la situation délicate.  
Un nouveau frisson d'excitation remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à sa nuque. Il y avait une saveur sans pareille aux risques non maîtrisés… Une saveur qui lui avait manqué récemment. À combattre sans risques on triomphe sans gloire…  
Mais ici les gains potentiels étaient tout aussi inconnus que virtuellement très élevés, et le risque tout à fait réel.  
Tout cela était terriblement excitant.

\---

Plus loin dans le cercle une femme s'agita. Grande et maigre, outrageusement maquillée, elle était vêtu d'une robe fourreau bicolore assortie à sa chevelure noir et blanche et couverte d'un manteau de fourrure somptueux mais quelque peu excessif. D'un geste à la grâce étudiée elle tira une bouffée de son porte-cigarette d'ivoire et souffla la fumée. Son étiquette annonçait " _Melle C.d'E."_  
« Que fait donc Monsieur Il ? La réunion ne peut donc pas commencer sans lui ? Je trouve tout à fait injurieux que ce soit lui qui ait reçu la présidence temporaire cette fois-ci et qu'il ne se donne même pas la peine d'être ponctuel. »  
Une autre femme installée à l'opposé du cercle haussa un gracile sourcil blond.  
« Ayez donc un peu de patience Cruella. Monsieur Il a de nombreuses obligations d'Etat contrairement à certains d'entres nous… » Son sourire gracieux contenait à peine une once de venin subtil. « En outre il n'est pas le seul à être en retard… »

Orochimaru l'examina d'un œil intéressé. Celle-là n'était certainement pas une guerrière… du moins pas dans le sens traditionnel du terme, mais elle n'en était pas moins intéressante. Elle était visiblement ce genre de femme habitué à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, et prête à utiliser absolument tous les atouts en sa possession pour cela –sans battre un cil. Elle portait une robe à crinoline d'une élégance raffinée qui couvrait ses épaules mais mettait en valeur ses atouts naturels, et sa chevelure blonde était remontée sur sa nuque en une coiffure à la simplicité trompeuse. L'étiquette coquettement épinglée au revers de son corsage de dentelle indiquait  _"Mme M. de W."  
_ Elle adressa un sourire gracieux à la première femme qui lui rendit une œillade rageuse. Visiblement les relations étaient des plus tendues entres ces deux là…

Orochimaru ne tressaillit pas lorsque le jeune homme qu'il avait remarqué plus tôt quitta sa chaise pour venir s'assoire à ses côtés avec un sourire qui était cette fois ci presque chaleureux.  
« Bonjour, je vois que vous êtes nouveau… Je suis Kira.   
\- Mr. O, » répondit Orochimaru avec un signe de tête courtois. « Ne sommes-nous pas censés rester anonymes ? »  
Le sourire du jeune homme se fit plus mordant.  
« Ho, ce n'est qu'un alias. Mon vrai nom n'appartient qu'à moi… Quand à d'autre –il jeta un coup d'œil méprisant en direction de la femme que la blonde avait appelé par son prénom- Tous le monde ne voit pas l'intérêt de dissimuler son identité. Certains sont connus sous leur vrai nom dans leur monde. »  
Orochimaru observa le jeune homme du coin de l'œil, se félicitant d'avoir choisi de garder son nom pour lui. Dans de nombreuses cultures, connaître le nom d'un individu donnait un certain pouvoir sur lui… Il lui fallait rester extrêmement méfiant, éviter de toucher les gens, de trop en révéler sur lui-même. Qui sait quels genres de pouvoirs possédaient ses coreligionnaires…  
« Cela fait-il longtemps que vous venez ici ?   
\- Quatre ou cinq séances, tout au plus. »  
Bien, ce Mr. K ne semblait pas très disposé à en révéler beaucoup sur lui-même… Intelligent, comme Orochimaru l'avait deviné, et prudent également. Il lui plaisait de plus en plus, et son corps ne gâchait rien. D'un geste du menton il désigna la femme trop maquillée.  
« Qui est-elle ? »  
Kira haussa les épaules avec une petite moue amusée qui cachait bien mal son peu d'estime.  
« Personne, ou du moins pas grand monde. Elle n'a aucune ambition… On pourrait dire que c'est l'ennemie jurée de la SPA…   
\- Et ce Monsieur Il ?   
\- Mr. I… Le président temporaire de cette assemblé. Il dirige un état voyou dans son monde me semble-t-il. Du genre à donner des frissons aux autres nations… »  
Orochimaru s'apprêtait à poser d'autres questions, mais la porte s'ouvrit avec un grincement, l'interrompant.

Dans un chuintement, une forme sinueuse ondula entre les pieds de chaises avant de venir se lover sous une chaise vide. Un homme entra à la suite du serpent, vêtu de longues robes noires tissées dans un tissu sombre qui capturait étrangement la lumière et donnaient presque l'impression d'être vaporeuses. Sous la capuche de sa robe, son visage n'avait plus grand chose d'humain. Lui-même n'était visiblement pas le seul à avoir de menus problèmes de corps, nota Orochimaru avec curiosité –ainsi qu'une saine dose de cynisme.  
L'homme était d'une pâleur cadavérique, et ses yeux sans blanc examinèrent posément la pièce tandis qu'il se tenait toujours dans l'embrasure. Ses traits semblaient presque reptiliens, l'arête nasale était très réduite et ses narines offraient une intrigante ressemblance avec celles d'un serpent.  
Il entra finalement, salua d'un geste sec et passablement hautain avant de laisser échapper un sifflement entre ses lèvres peu marquées. Sous la chaise le serpent déroula ses anneaux et se dressa avec un sifflement en réponse tandis que son maître prenait place.

Orochimaru passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches. Le nouveau venu, " _Lord V."_ si on se fiait à son étiquette, parlait aux serpents.  _Cela_ était certainement la chose la plus intéressante de toute la journée.  
Lui aussi parlait à ses serpents, mais les choses étaient sensiblement différentes si l'on considérait que les serpents lui  _répondaient_ , en langage normal – et de manière souvent impertinente d'ailleurs, mais là n'était pas le sujet. Ses serpents à lui étaient des invocations, de nature fondamentalement différente de celle de ce monde. Ils tenaient plus du démon d'une certaine manière, il était  _normal_ de pouvoir communiquer avec eux... Mais lui…  
Il passa de nouveau sa langue sur ses lèvres et savoura la fébrilité montante.

Terriblement excitant oui, il n'y avait pas de doute à ce sujet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme vous l'aurez remarqué, c'est un cross-over POV Orochimaru, à ne pas prendre au sérieux, humour très très particulier. Ne fait probablement rire que moi (et il semblerait que quelque soit le genre, je ne peux que le traiter serieusement en gardant les persos un max IC... Mais c'est ce qui fait le charme d'un bon cross-over je trouve.)
> 
> Si vous pouvez identifier les GM vous gagnez un cookie virtuel. Premier arrivé premier servi. Certains sont très faciles, d'autres moins...


	2. Chapitre II : Grand Méchant Machiavélique et Mégalomane cherche âme sœur pour Ligue Pan-universelle de Malfaiteurs et autres Meurtriers Méfiants, Malveillants et Méphistophéliques

« Mr. O ? »  
Kira l'examinait avec une expression perçante, et Orochimaru réalisa qu'il n'avait pas quitté le nouveau venu du regard. Avec une nonchalance un peu tardive il transféra son attention sur la personne suivante à pénétrer dans la pièce, une grande femme bronzée dont les cheveux noirs et frisés étaient uniquement retenu par un bandeau de cuir lui ceignant le front. Le reste de sa personne était à l'avenant : moulée dans une tenue de voyage de toile et de cuir grossièrement cousu, elle portait à la hanche une lourde épée et dans le dos un arc long. " _Guerrière_ " et " _dangereuse_ " annonçait simultanément son langage corporel. Elle portait une étiquette annonçant " _Melle K.d.V_ " épinglée sur la sangle de son baudrier.  
Derrière elle entra un homme assez âgé aux cheveux grisonnants vêtu de manière simple mais élégante. Il s'attarda pour clore la porte et l'empêcher de claquer, et quand il se retourna posément et rejoignit à son tour son siège, Orochimaru aperçue l'étiquette indiquant  _Mr. H.L._ sur son revers.  
À cet instant se produisit un incident des plus étranges. La porte que le dernier arrivant avait pourtant soigneusement refermée s'ouvrit de nouveau et une fraction de seconde Orochimaru fut certain de voir une haute silhouette encapuchonnée dans une robe noire tenant quelque chose qui ressemblait à une faux se découper dans l'embrasure. Mais il se trompait manifestement puisque la porte se referma sans que personne n'entre, et l'impression fugitive qu'une voix grave avait murmuré "BONJOUR" relevait sans doute de l'hallucination auditive. Dans le cercle de chaises, l'une d'entre elles bougea légèrement comme si quelqu'un s'était assis. Orochimaru sonda prudemment la zone avec son chakra, mais il n'y avait rien. Un coup d'œil à son voisin lui apprit que Kira scrutait lui aussi la zone avec intensité, mais comme il finit par se relaxer Orochimaru en conclu qu'il n'avait rien vu non plus. Rien. C'était probablement une hallucination due au stress et à l'excitation du moment.

\---

Mr. Il était un petit homme asiatique dont le léger surpoids était sanglé dans un uniforme kaki, et une paire d'épaisses lunettes posées sur son nez donnait l'impression qu'il louchait légèrement lorsqu'il regardait droit devant lui. Il arriva d'un pas pressé, s'excusant d'un signe de tête pour son retard, et se dirigea vers l'espace de chaises vides qu'Orochimaru avait cru voir remuer. Au dernier moment il dévia son but sans raison apparente et vint finalement s'asseoir sur la chaise qu'avait occupé Kira avant de bouger, à côté du rat perché sur son tas de dictionnaires.  
Il laissa passer une minute pour s'assurer que tout le monde était bien là. Puis il se leva, lissa machinalement les plis de son uniforme et se racla la gorge, faisant taire le murmure de conversations qui flottait dans la salle.  
« Bien, bonjour à tous et bienvenu à la réunion trimestrielle de la LGMA. Maintenant que nous sommes tous là, et avant de passer à l'ordre du jour, je voudrais saluer un nouveau venu dans notre Organisation, un Grand Méchant de classe dont je suis certain que la présence nous apportera beaucoup, j'ai nommé Mr. O. Mr. O, si vous voulez bien nous en dire un peu plus sur vous même…» D'un geste de main il désigna Orochimaru à l'assemblé et le sannin inclina poliment la tête.  
Tous les visages et autres appendices faciaux étaient tournés dans sa direction, et il se sentit obligé de se lever à son tour. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'il aurait à se présenter, mais on ne devenait pas sannin sans un certain sens de l'improvisation. Il prit son temps pour se lever, attendit que les conversations s'apaisent totalement – il était très fort pour imposer le silence, et visiblement ce qui marchait sur les jounins avait également un certain impact sur les GM.

« Bonjour à tous, » se lança-t-il, « Je suis Mr. O. »  
Dans un concert à peu près unanime de chuintements et de voix plus ou moins humaines, les GM saluèrent en choeur.  
«  _Bonjour Mr. Ooo..._  
\- Je suis ravi et honoré de me trouver aujourd'hui parmi vous, » continua-t-il, mentant avec l'aisance de l'habitude.  
« Je… Je suis un Grand Méchant. Depuis tout petit j'ai su que j'étais différent. À l'Académie déjà, je manipulais les autres élèves pour qu'ils me donnent leur bento à la pause midi… En grandissant ce n'étaient pas les kunoichi qui m'intéressaient, mais les mots de pouvoir contenus dans les rouleaux. (Il s'autorisa quelques seconde de souvenir presque nostalgique pour ce pervers Jiraiya qui n'avait apprécié les rouleaux que quand ils contenaient des dessins de kunoichi dans leur plus simple appareil…)  
 Aujourd'hui je suis considéré comme un danger pour la société, je détourne les jeunes garçons du droit chemin en leur offrant du pouvoir. Je domine les serpents et je suis un renégat dans toutes les nations. Cela… Cela seul pourrait me donner droit au titre de Grand Méchant, que je partage avec vous tous ici présents… » Il fit une pose, laissant les mots mourir juste le temps nécessaire pour leur donner du poids avant de poursuivre.

« Mais ce n'est pas la raison fondamentale qui fait de moi en Grand Méchant. Ce ne sont là que des symptômes… La raison réelle qui fait de nous tous des Grand Méchants, au-delà des apparences physiques, des habitudes de vie, c'est notre vision du monde. Nous faisons ce qui doit être fait pour atteindre notre but, quelqu'il soit, sans nous soucier de leurs lois, de leur vue étroite du monde, de leurs craintes. Nous ne suivons aucun autre code que le nôtre, nous nous donnons les moyens de nos ambitions, et si nous sommes des Grands Méchants c'est qu'en vérité, ils ont peur de nous.  
Et ils ont bien raison. »  
Il se rassit sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements, assez satisfait de lui-même. Pour un discours de présentation improvisé il s'en était plutôt bien tiré, et en prime il n'avait pas révélé grand chose sur lui-même à part l'information délibérée de ses affinités reptiliennes.

« Vous êtes un orateur brillant, » murmura Kira à ses côtés. Le jeune homme jouait de nouveau avec une boulette de papier qu'il pliait et dépliait machinalement tandis qu'il observait les personnes présentes. « Et votre vue de ce qui fait un Grand Méchant est assez juste… Après tout c'est effectivement la société et les esprits trop timorés qui n'acceptent pas ce que nous sommes et faisons... Mais la Vraie Justice et la main de Dieu reconnaissent les leurs, n'est-ce pas ? »  
« Haa… sans doute, » répondit-il sans se compromettre. Il était assez surpris, le jeune homme ne l'avait pas frappé comme étant du genre à se soumettre au joug d'une quelconque divinité…  
Mr. I. se leva de nouveau pour prendre la parole.  
« Mr.O je vous remercie pour ce discours éclairé, qui n'est d'ailleurs pas si éloigné du propos de notre premier ordre du jour. En effet nous allons commencer la réunion d'aujourd'hui par une réflexion sur notre nature même, après une intervention intitulée :  _"Grand Méchant : un seul titre pour des buts très divers. Devons-nous tous chercher à conquérir le monde ?"_ Notre spécialiste, le Kommandant Kador, (il désigna un homme grand et maigre à l'air sérieux sanglé dans un uniforme noir –décidément la voie militaire semblait être en vogue ici-) nous fera ensuite part de son expertise sur ce sujet très pointu qu'est  _"Le Rire Machiavélique : un Art indispensable mais difficile à maîtriser,"_ et ses différentes variations.  
Nous terminerons enfin par la réflexion suivante sur un sujet qui nous concerne tous et sur lequel nous pourrons échanger nos expériences :  _"De l'impact de la Loi Murphy sur l'élaboration des Plans Machiavéliques et pourquoi les Gentils n'ont pas ce genre de problèmes."_ J'espère que cette séance nous sera profitable à tous...  
Je déclare à présent ouverte la Quinzième réunion de la LGMA. 

\- HUM, » intervint une voix, « C'EST UN PROGRAMME QUI SEMBLE PROMETTEUR, MAIS JE ME DEMANDAIS… J'AURAIS UN SUJET À PROPOSER… JE NE SUIS PAS MOI MÊME UN GRAND MÉCHANT À PROPREMENT PARLER, MAIS LES MORTELS ONT TENDANCE À M'Y ASSIMILER, ET J'AI DONC UN PEU RÉFLÉCHI AU SUJET… IL ME SEMBLERAIT INTÉRESSANT DE MÉDITER SUR LE THÉME SUIVANT : " _LA GRAND MÉCHANCETÉ EST-ELLE UNE NOTION SUBJECTIVE INHÉRENTE ET LIMITÉE_ À _L'EXISTENCE DES HÉROS, OU POSSÈDE-T-ELLE UNE EXISTENCE INTRINSÈQUE DISTINCTE ?"_ »

\---

La réunion qui s'en suivit fut objectivement assez intéressante.  
Ils ne discutèrent finalement pas de  _La Grand Méchanceté en tant que notion subjective inhérente à l'existence des Héros_ comme l'avait proposé quelqu'un (mais qui ?) avec un manque de tact certain – franchement, émettre l'idée qu'ils n'existaient que parce qu'il y avait des Gentils dans une salle pleine de Grands Méchants n'était pas l'idée du siècle… Tsss…

L'intervention sur les buts des GM se révéla assez ennuyeuse, mais permit à Orochimaru d'en apprendre plus sur ses coreligionnaires en Grand Méchanceté. Il s'avéra que l'ambition du rat (Mr.C), de l'armure géante (Mr. S), d'un certain Dr. M qu'il n'avait pas vu en entrant la première fois car son siège pivotant tournait le dos au cercle, d'un vieux débris dont le visage ridé disparaissait presque totalement sous sa capuche noire et qui occupait sa chaise comme si elle avait été un trône, et de l'homme au serpent (Lord. V) était bel et bien de conquérir le monde. En outre de nombreux autres avaient plus ou moins le même but dans des proportions plus modestes et additionné avec la recherche du plus de pouvoir possible. (C'était le cas de l'homme d'affaire (Mr. LL), de leur président honoraire Mr. Il, du basané Mr. L avec lequel ce dernier semblait bien s'entendre, du lion, de l'amazone brune (Melle K.d.V.), de la blonde et gracieuse M.d.W … )  
D'autres avaient des buts plus… ésotériques. La femme trop maquillée, C.d'E, visait apparemment le massacre de chiens pour faire des manteaux de fourrure (il comprenait soudain beaucoup mieux le dédain de Kira). Mr. G était un rebouteux de seconde zone qui voulait apparemment synthétiser la pierre philosophale à partir de créatures bleues appelées Chtroumf ( ?), et plutôt que de conquérir le monde, l'être vert (Mr. C) semblait d'après ce qu'avait compris Orochimaru plus enclin à le détruire entièrement.  
Enfin, l'homme élégant, le Docteur L., avait répondu qu'il ne souhaitait rien tant qu'on le laissait en paix et libre de cuisiner comme il l'entendait. Hum…  
La créature sombre et osseuse (A.) n'avait quant à elle rien dit, mais au vu des ondes de voracité qu'elle émettait et à la manière dont elle avait gobé quelques malheureuses mouches elle était principalement animale et n'aspirait qu'à se nourrir, et éventuellement se reproduire – ce qui vu sa taille pouvait effectivement poser problème et justifier l'appellation de Grand Méchant…  
Kira quant à lui en avait dit le moins possible et avait habilement contourné la question, mais Orochimaru avait la nette impression qu'il en avait lui aussi, à sa manière particulière, après le monde, et qu'il était là pour la même raison que lui : rassembler le maximum d'informations sur les GM participants.

Orochimaru n'ayant après tout aucunement besoin d'informations sur le Rire Machiavélique, l'intervention du militaire en noir, le Kommandant Kador, fut moyennement utile. Il était tout de même un Maître incontesté en ricanement suffisant et auto satisfait, tout aussi chevronné dans le domaine du rire psychotique visant à terroriser l'adversaire ou ses subordonnés, et versé dans l'art antique du rire triomphant à utiliser en cas de victoire : il n'avait rien à apprendre de l'homme.  
L'exposé s'avéra toutefois divertissant et ma foi plutôt exhaustif.  
Au même titre que le "Ho, ho, ho" du père Noël, de la crécelle des lépreux ou que le Monologue, le Rire Machiavélique était une partie intrinsèque de ce qui faisait un Grand Méchant. Un GM qui ne riait pas au moins une fois de temps en temps en faisant une crise de mégalomanie n'était pas vraiment un Méchant. À ce titre, maîtriser le Rire était tout à fait indispensable.  
Mais il fallait savoir l'utiliser avec discernement. Passer son temps à ricaner bêtement faisait perdre son impact psychologique et sa valeur à l'exercice… De même une différence de deux octaves et un rythme différent faisait toute la différence entre un ricanement sourd et satisfait prometteur de souffrances et un rire forcé visant à cacher un malaise… Tout était dans le détail et l'à propos et chaque GM avait sa panoplie préférentielle de Rires… Le Kommandant imita d'ailleurs avec un talent certain différents types de rires, un rire hystérique de GM survolté, un "MUHAHAHAHAHA" triomphant, un ricanement bas et rauque d'amusement morbide, certains rires particulièrement ridicules dans lesquelles le GM perdait le contrôle de sa respiration et donnait presque l'impression de braire… Il lui faudrait être prudent à l'avenir d'éviter ce genre de perte de contrôle, c'était véritablement pathétique… de quoi détruire totalement une Image soigneusement construite en l'espace de quelques secondes.

Par contre, le dernier exposé,  _"De l'impact de la Loi Murphy sur l'élaboration des Plans Machiavéliques et pourquoi les Gentils n'ont pas ce genre de problèmes.",_  fut un choc, une révélation.  
C'était d'une simplicité enfantine, et d'une clarté mathématique. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi – comment ? - il ne l'avait pas vu plus tôt…  
Bien entendu il arrivait aux plans plus infaillibles, les mieux affinés, aussi préparés, chronométrés et géniaux soient-ils de se déliter soudainement à partir d'un ridicule détail, d'une phase qui tournait de la manière la plus improbable soit-il. Cela se produisait tout le temps, avec un acharnement confondant parfois, alors que les Gentils finissaient toujours par s'en sortir miraculeusement malgré un manque de préparation le plus souvent abyssal et parfois même une incompétence crasse.  
A ce point de la démonstration, tous les GM présents avaient hoché la tête, se reconnaissant un minimum dans cette description fort lucide de la réalité, et un coyote brun assis sur une chaise un peu en retrait avait glapi avec colère tandis que le rat de laboratoire murmurait « Tous les soirs, tous les  _soirs_ … »  
Même Kira avait acquiescé imperceptiblement.

La réponse –l'explication- tenait en deux mots : Loi Murphy.  
La Loi de l'Emmerdement Maximum voulait que si quelque chose était susceptible de mal tourner, de capoter, alors il tournait mal, et capotait de manière ou d'une autre, quasi systématiquement. Les Plans étaient du pain béni pour la Loi Murphy.  
De l'autre côté, la plupart des Gentils ne  _planifiaient_  pas. Ils gambadaient dans les champs avec inconscience, chantaient avec les petits zoiseaux, se laissaient porter par le flot et croyaient fermement en la bonté de la nature humaine. Ils n'offraient pas de prise à la Loi Murphy.  
La conclusion était aussi terrible qu'inévitable.

« Dans de telles conditions on ne peut espérer l'emporter, » fit gravement la femme blonde, exprimant tout haut ce que tous pensaient tous bas. « Dès lors que l'on a un but, que l'on désire quelque chose et que l'on met en œuvre les moyens nécessaires pour l'obtenir, on offre prise à… à cette  _loi !_  
\- Non, non, soyons rationnels, murmura l'homme d'affaire chauve en croisant les mains devant lui. Ce ne peut être à ce point. Il y a des exceptions, des Plans réussissent et des Gentils meurent… »  
\- Mais en même temps, voyez Mr. I par exemple, » intervint l'un d'entre eux avec un regard à la ronde avant de se rendre compte que Mr. I était visiblement absent. « Ses plans sont souvent brillants, ils ont souvent une forte chance de réussite. Et pourtant ils échouent.  _Tous. À CHAQUE FOIS._ Cela fait des années et des années qu'il essaye, jamais il n'est parvenu à devenir Calife à la place du Calife. À chaque fois il est victime de la Loi Murphy.»  
Orochimaru ne savait pas ce qu'était un calife – probablement un poste de pouvoir -, mais à voir la manière dont le rat et le coyote avaient l'air frappé par la foudre, ils étaient dans le même cas d'échec perpétuel. Ils avaient l'air d'hommes – enfin d'animaux - qui auraient passé leur vie à essayer de voler en agitant leurs bras et en sautant en l'air, et qui viendraient tout juste de découvrir l'existence de la gravité et de l'attraction terrestre qui rendaient leurs tentatives vouées à l'échec avant même qu'ils aient essayé.

Le silence tomba autour de la table, et Orochimaru devina que chacun repassait son passé dans sa tête, identifiant les moments auxquels la Loi Murphy avait interféré, avait tout fait capoter.  
« Hin hin… » ricana soudain l'antiquité encapuchonnée dans sa bure noire et dont le haut du visage était toujours invisible avec un bel usage du Ricanement Méprisant. « Pourtant certains d'entre nous réussissent. Peut-être l'échec ne vient-il pas d'une quelconque loi, mais de vous même…»  
Cette remarque lui attira une vague de regards noirs et quelques GM se tendirent vers l'avant avec colère.  
\- Empereur P… » souffla Mr. L d'un ton menaçant. « Peut-être devriez-vous surveiller vos paroles. »  
\- Mes paroles jeune freluquet ? Qui es-tu pour me reprendre ? La Force est avec moi, et contrairement à d'autres j'ai réussi là où vous avez échoué. Je suis Empereur et vous n'êtes que terroriste. J'ai réussi, vous avez échoué. N'est-ce point là tout ce qu'il y a à savoir ? »  
-  _Retiens tes mots…_ -» siffla Lord. V avant de passer dans sa colère froide à une autre langue, chuintante et sifflante, celle qu'il avait déjà utilisée pour communiquer avec le serpent. « Tu es peut-être Empereur, mais certes pas au-dessus de la mort… »  
 _Ha… Au-dessus de la mort ?_ Intéressant, songea très brièvement Orochimaru en se tendant, prêt à réagir si les choses dégénéraient.  
« NUL N'EST AU DESSUS DE MOI, TOM, QUELQUE SOIT SES EFFORTS. »  
Lord. V secoua légèrement la tête, comme s'il chassait une mouche imaginaire, et au même moment qu'il dégainait un bâton court de bois sombre et lustré des plis de sa robe, le vieil Empereur tendait les mains vers lui.  
« Messieurs, calmez-vous », intervint Mr Il, « Empereur, s'il vous plait…   
\- Il est interdit de se battre ici, » martela l'homme chauve, « chacun d'entre nous l'a accepté en pénétrant dans cette salle…   
\- C'est à cause des Gentils...   
\- Quoi ? »  
La voix neutre de Kira interrompit la dispute naissante, diffusant la tension et attirant toute l'attention sur lui.  
« C'est à cause des Gentils si les plans ratent ou réussissent au final. Cela dépend de leur intelligence, de leur compétence. Ceux d'entre vous dont les adversaires sont faibles, stupides, incompétents ou non avertis sont ceux qui échouent systématiquement, car leurs Gentils ne planifient pas, et ils sont donc les seuls à subir la Loi Murphy. Mais certains adversaires sont… compétents, capables. Ils réfléchissent, échafaudent, planifient aussi, et donc deviennent des cibles pour la Loi Murphy. Et les scores d'interférence s'équilibrent puisque les choses sont susceptibles de mal tourner pour eux également… Et alors ne reste effectivement que l'intelligence ou la force de chacun, et la solidité des Plans pour faire la différence… Mais nous partons avec un handicap de base. Il dépend de notre adversaire de le combler inconsciemment ou non… Ne voyez vous pas ? 

\- C'EST UNE ANALYSE DES PLUS BRILLANTES.   
\- C'est brillant, » murmura Orochimaru avec une vague impression d'écho. « Evidemment, c'est logique… » Il replia ses longue mains blanches et osseuses contre sa tunique et se frotta pensivement le menton d'un geste machinal. Les ninjas étaient par nature formés à la paranoïa et la planification, ils étaient tout autant que lui soumis aux imprévus et aux dérapages incontrôlés… Ce Kira était définitivement un homme extrêmement intelligent pour construire une telle déduction en si peu de temps… Et il avait probablement un adversaire de valeur.  
« Heureusement pour vous que votre Gentil soit apparemment fort doué Kira, » sourit-il mielleusement en direction de son voisin.  
« L n'est pas un 'Gentil', » rectifia ce dernier avec un haussement d'épaule. Autour d'eux la conversation avait repris de plus belle et chacun analysait fièvreusement la qualité de ses adversaires. « Il a des méthodes que vous ne renieriez certainement pas. S'il est qualifié de Gentil c'est seulement parce que les esprits bornés voient en moi le Grand Méchant.»  
 _Ho ? Et si toi-même tu ne te considères pas comme le Grand Méchant, que fais-tu là Kira ?_

Au final les discutions liées au débat finir par mourir, mais comme le brouhaha perdurait, Mr. Il dissolvit l'assemblée après avoir annoncé les idées principales qui dirigeraient la discussion la prochaine fois et informé les GM que le prochain Président serait un certain Comte. D.

Après s'être excusé auprès de Kira, Orochimaru se redressa de toute sa taille, lissa machinalement sa tunique, et se dirigea vers Lord.V qui se dirigeait vers la sortie avec son serpent.  
Ils avaient à parler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les GM. du chapitre précédent, il y avait donc (je me suis permis de reprendre et de compléter la liste proposée par Kanji parce que j'ai trouvé ses commentaires très drôles) :
> 
> -M. Cell, être biosynthétique qui ne demande qu'à vivre d'amour, d'eau fraîche, d'androïdes et de pouvoir absolu. Issu du manga qui a établi le premier contact avec cette chère Europe, Dragon Ball.  
> -M. Alien, Xénomorphe de son petit nom, grand gourmet et amateur de Sigourney Weaver et autres Hellen Ripley, qui souffre du syndrome des Dents de la Mer (il fait peur parce qu'on ne le voit pas), à un moindre niveau que le Requin cependant. Issu du film de Ridley Scott (Kitchen sequence powaaa).  
> -M. Scar, vieux lion comploteur, qui veut être roi de la savane à la place du roi de la savane. Méchant Disney préféré de mon colocataire (je préfère Hadès pour ma part). Issu du Roi Lion bien entendu.  
> -M. Lex Luthor, athlète complet (mais alors complet, ce type est un génie en tout), homme de demain, champion de l'homme ordinaire et némésis de Superman. Ex-Président des Etats-Unis, scientifique exemplaire qui pourrait guérir le cancer et vaincre la faim dans le monde si seulement il n'était pas occupé à détruire Big Blue. Issu de DC Comics. Un personnage magnifique, intéressant, jouissif et émouvant (je l'aime bcp, vous l'aurez compris).  
> -M. Ben Laden, que je n'ai pas besoin de présenter.  
> -Sauron, laquais de Morgoth et puissance maléfique avec oeil de flamme et anneau inclus en option, mal ultime dans le seigneur des Anneaux de ce très regrété Tolkien  
> -M. Cortex, souris de laboratoire dont le hobby tout innocent est de "tenter de conquérir le monde" (insérer générique), et qui semble avoir réussi à se débarrasser de son embarassant et ahuri congénère Minus. Issu du dessin animé éponyme.  
> -M. Light Yagami, adepte de la justice expéditive par carnet surnaturel interposé. Protagoniste du manga Death Note. Utilise ici l'un de ses alias, Kira.  
> -M. Erik "Magnéto" Lehnsherr, lui aussi athlète complet, mutant, maître du magnétisme et leader terroriste pro-mutant de son état. Déporté dans les camps nazis dans sa jeunesse. Némésis et meilleur ami de Charles "Professeur X" Xavier. Lui aussi personnage intéressant, émouvant et jouissif, mais chez Marvel Comics (c'est d'ailleurs probablement l'équivalent le proche de Lex Luthor).  
> -M. Gargamel et son chat Azrael, sorcier, propriétaire d'une magnifique masure et némésis des Schtroumpfs. Issu de la bande dessinée du même nom.  
> -Mlle Cruella d'Enfer, créatrice de mode, grande amatrice de manteaux de fourrure, fléau de la race canine dalmatienne. Mention spéciale à Glenn Close. Issue si je ne m'abuse du dessin animé Disney Les 101 Dalmatiens.  
> -Mlle Milady de Winter, femme bafouée et très rancunière marquée de la fleur de Lys et oeuvrant sous les ordres de Son Excellence le Cardinal de Richelieu, née sous la plume de ce très cher Alexandre Dumas dans Les Trois Mousquetaires.  
> -Kim Jong Il, dictateur Nord Coréen incompris mais néanmoins manifiquement diabolisé dans le film Team America
> 
> Ne vous inquietez pas, il y en a quelques autres dans ce chapitre.


	3. Interlude : Pendant ce temps-là, dans l'antichambre de la LGMA

Kabuto essaya tant bien que mal de rester concentré sur la lecture de son traité de toxicologie -seul exemplaire survivant d'une édition rarissime sur les techniques et les mélanges des empoisonneurs du Sable.  
Leur réputation d'efficience dépassait les frontières des cinq Pays et n'était égalée que par celle de leur efficacité à conserver leurs secrets (ce n'était pas pour rien que de toutes les personnes ayant eu le malheur de tenir l'ouvrage entre leurs mains depuis quinze ans, Kabuto était l'unique survivant).

Pour la cinquième fois en l'espace de quatre minutes, sa lecture fut interrompue par l'une des créatures avec lesquelles il partageait l'espace bien trop restreint de la salle d'attente de la LGMA.  
Cette fois-ci ce ne fut pas un ricanement hystérique de la créature grise d'aspect canin qui occupait un coin de la pièce qui l'interrompit. (C'était, pensait-il, une hyène -il en avait lu la description dans un manuel-, et celle-ci était de plus probablement épileptique s'il se fiait à ses yeux roulants dans leurs orbites et aux quantités industrielles de bave dégoulinant de sa mâchoire totalement laxe.)  
Non. Cette fois-ci ce fut le rat de laboratoire assis sur la chaise en plastique orange à droite de la sienne qui tira le tissu de sa tunique pour attirer son attention, et lui adressa un sourire niais.  
« Hé, salut. T'es qui ? Moi j'accompagne Cor- enfin Mr. C hein, il m'a dit que je ne devais pas dire son nom parce que ça pouvait compromettre son plan, mais je me disais… Je comprends pas, parce que comment on va faire pour récolter des infos si on a pas de panier pour les mettre et de sécateur ? »

Kabuto enleva soigneusement ses lunettes, les nettoya avec le petit chiffon doux qu'il gardait dans une poche secrète pour cet usage spécifique, replia proprement ce dernier et le remit dans ladite poche, puis massa ses tempes douloureuses. Il fallait qu'il résiste. Cela ne se faisait pas d'ajouter le bras droit d'un autre grand méchant à sa collection personnelle de dissections de rongeurs. Pas du tout.  
Il fallait qu'il se concentre et qu'il oublie la tentante présence de son scalpel caché dans sa sandale droite. Il remit ses lunettes.  
« Narf, Moi c'est Minus, et toi ? T'es qui toi ? Tu lis des livres, ça veut dire que t'es savant, mais je suis sur que tu sais pas autant de trucs que Cor- que Mr. C, et est-ce que toi aussi tu veux conquérir le monde ? »

Qu'est-ce qui exactement lui avait fait penser que venir dans ce- cet…  _endroit_  était potentiellement une bonne idée ? Il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir.  
Le ramassis de… de  _créatures_ présentes ne pouvait certainement pas être les sous fifres de Grands Méchants dignes de ce nom. En tout cas pas la hyène, et certainement pas le rat.  
Et probablement pas non plus le grand type décharné entouré d'un nuage de tabac qui se faisait frire quelque chose sur un réchaud portatif. Ni le petit type falot et larmoyant qui jetait des regards traqués autour de lui (mais dont la main droite luisait étrangement sous le tissu de sa manche, étrange…)

Les seuls en dehors de lui-même qui semblaient valoir quoi que ce soit étaient un type en armure encapuchonnée de noir qui était tellement immobile qu'il aurait tout aussi bien pu être mort sur sa chaise, et un chevalier noir casqué dont la respiration asthmatique et profonde faisait un vacarme de tous les diables, mais qui dégageait une aura de menace assez impressionnante. Il avait clamé par sa seule présence la possession de tout un côté de la salle d'attente, et nul n'avait semblé disposé à le contester.

…

Ce bruit de respiration mécanique lui mettait les nerfs à vif. Il ne pouvait pas lire dans ces conditions…  
La hyène pithiatique ricanait de nouveau, ses éclats éraillés couvrant à peine les réflexions sans queue ni tête du rat blanc attardé mental (l'examen de son cerveau atrophié serait probablement intéressant… ou au pire il pouvait l'utiliser pour nourrir les serpents…) Et c'était sans compter que la fumée dégagée par le grand type empestait un mélange de tabac et de graisse de friture des plus nauséabonds.  
Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, et se prit à prier pour qu'Orochimaru-sama sorte de là au plus vite, et lui donne l'autorisation d'égorger la ménagerie… Une ligue de Grands Méchants comportant des maniaques de la friture, des hyènes et des rats n'intéresserait certainement pas son maître, n'est ce pas ?  
N'est-ce pas ?

Avec un grincement à présent familier la porte s'ouvrit enfin, ( _ô soulagement !_ ) et un flot de GM divers et variés s'échappa de la salle de réunion.  
La hyène tituba avec enthousiasme vers un grand félin à la robe cuivrée et la crinière noir qui partait sans un regard pour elle, et le rat débile se précipita vers un autre rat plus petit à la boite crânienne hypertrophiée qui le fit taire –malheureusement pas pour longtemps- d'un regard jaune et irrité.  
Dans un envol objectivement fort intimidant de capes noires, l'asthmatique casqué se dressa et rejoignit son maître d'un pas lourd, un vieil homme appuyé sur une canne, enveloppé dans une bure noire et dont le visage exsudant la malveillance par tous les pores était ridé au-delà des ravages que pouvait infliger la vieillesse. À eux deux, ils faisaient une paire plutôt impressionnante…  
De manière étrange, l'homme à la friture s'éloigna seul, mais il semblait en pleine discussion avec quelqu'un se trouvant à ses côtés… Un maître invisible peut-être ?  
Il suivit un instant du regard une amazone courtement vêtue dont la crinière sombre et frisée retombait sur ses épaules et qui s'éloignait en discutant à mi-voix avec une femme blonde qui dissimulait derrière un éventail une beauté gracile mais venimeuse. Ce n'était jamais bon signe quand les femmes se mettaient à discuter entre elles, et encore moins lorsque les femmes en question étaient des Grandes Méchantes, sans doute.  
Déjà, quand c'était des kunoïchis les choses se passaient rarement bien –il se souvenait encore avec terreur des quelques rencontres entre Karin et Tayuya, lorsque cette dernière était encore en vie… Orochimaru-sama avait fini par les séparer de force en envoyant Karin à la porte Est… Mais alors, si les femmes en questions étaient dignes du titre de Grandes Méchantes…  
Il ne voulait même pas y penser.

D'une manière qu'il espérait nonchalante et dépourvue de hâte, Kabuto marqua sa page, referma son livre, se leva.  
Après avoir prudemment zigzagué entre les GM émergeant par petits groupes de la salle de réunion, et fait un fort large crochet autour d'une créature extraterrestre à l'air particulièrement mauvais et affamé –on était jamais trop prudent-, il rejoignit son propre maître d'un pas lent et digne, en priant pour ne jamais avoir à revenir dans ce lieu.


	4. Mr. O et Lord V. : Serpents & Cie

Il y avait un café Starbucks.  
Dans ce café Starbucks il y avait une table, et sur la table il y avait une théière.  
Ce n'était pas une table tout à fait ordinaire et la théière l'était encore moins. La première faisait partie d'un ensemble antique de bois sombre, chaises, bancs et désertes, gravés de sceaux de contention garantissant l'innocuité de tout aliment ou liquide entrant en leur contact. La théière, elle, était de fonte sombre, en forme de calebasse transpercée par les contorsions torturées d'une vipère, dont l'un des anneaux formait la poignée et la bouche béante le bec verseur.  
Orochimaru trouvait que l'ensemble formait un tableau exquis de classe et de raffinement.

Bon, évidemment le café situé dans un quartier passant gâchait un peu l'ensemble, mais Kabuto avait eu raison de suggérer un terrain neutre pour la rencontre avec Lord Voldemort. C'était plus sûr pour tout le monde et bien plus pratique puisque ça n'obligeait pas à révéler bases secrètes ou autre retraite machiavélique. Orochimaru avait laissé son bras droit choisir l'endroit, mais avait malgré tout insisté pour apporter mobilier et théière. On avait la classe ou l'on ne l'avait pas après tout, et s'il y avait une chose qu'Orochimaru possédait, en plus d'un merveilleux sens de la mode, c'était bien une classe et un bon goût à toute épreuve.  
D'où la table, et la théière.

Il jeta un coup d'œil désintéressé au petit troupeau de serveurs en vert rassemblés en masse terrorisée derrière le comptoir. Il ignorait ce que Kabuto avait fait pour vider l'endroit de ses habituels consommateurs, mais ça avait manifestement été très efficace.  
« Orochimaru-sama, ils arrivent… » annonça le ninja médical en venant s'immobiliser un pas derrière lui, à sa droite.  
Orochimaru se carra confortablement dans son fauteuil, appuya nonchalamment son menton sur son poing gauche, et assista à la plus fascinante technique de téléportation qui lui ait été donné de voir depuis longtemps.  
Ils arrivèrent comme deux nuages de fumée noire tourbillonnante et se matérialisèrent dans l'entrée du café, un homme masqué d'argent d'abord, vêtu de robes sombres richement brodées, puis la longue silhouette noire de Lord Voldemort.  
Il resta en retrait tandis que son chien de garde masqué dégainait un bâton de bois semblable à celui qu'Orochimaru avait entrevu lors de la réunion de la Ligue des Grands Méchants Anonymes et accomplissait ce qui devait être une vérification des lieux. À ses côtés, Orochimaru sentit Kabuto se contracter, mais laissa l'autre finir son examen avant d'étendre une main.

« Lord V. Bienvenu. Je vous remercie encore d'avoir répondu à mon invitation et de m'accorder un peu de votre temps. Si vous voulez vous asseoir ?»  
Le type en cape s'immobilisa debout à la droite de son patron tandis que ce dernier s'asseyait, en miroir de la position de Kabuto à ses côtés.  
« Je vois que vous n'avez pas emmené votre serpent… » remarqua onctueusement Orochimaru. « Quel dommage ! »  
Les yeux sans blanc se plissèrent.  
« Nagini à un appétit sans fin pour les moldus, » susurra-t-il finalement avec un regard dégoûté en direction des baristas terrifiée. « J'ai jugé qu'il valait mieux que notre entrevue se déroule sans massacres excessifs.  
\- C'est sans doute plus sage, » convint Orochimaru. « Bien que j'aurais été ravis de faire sa connaissance. J'ai moi-même une certaine affinité avec les serpents…  
\- Vous parlez Fourchelangue ? »  
Orochimaru était presque certain de la menace implicite sous-tendue dans la question, mais ne se laissa pas démonter.  
« Fourchelangue ? Vous voulez dire ce sifflement étrange que vous avez employé l'autre jour pour communiquer avec votre serpent ? Non, non… rien de semblable j'en ai peur. Mes reptiles sont d'un genre un peu différent. Voulez-vous du thé ? Ou autre chose d'ailleurs, cet endroit à de quoi faire je crois…  
\- S'il faut boire, du thé fera l'affaire. Mais il est hors de question que des gens de notre qualité touchent au moindre… jus… concocté par ces moldus, je suis certain que vous en conviendrez.»  
Orochimaru n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'étaient des moldus, mis à part que son vis a vis avait employé le terme pour désigner les serveurs civils, et que ce n'était probablement pas un compliment. Il acquiesça avec énergie.  
« Bien sûr que non. Kabuto s'en chargera si vous le voulez bien. Ou votre homme de main, si vous préférez ? »  
À ce terme, l'homme masqué s'agita légèrement et Orochimaru lui adressa un regard reptilien qu'il savait assez glaçant, sourcil nonchalamment levé dans une question silencieuse.  
« Paix, Lucius, » ordonna Voldemort sans se retourner. Puis, à Orochimaru : « Mes mangemorts tendent à se trouver au-dessus de telles tâches. Servir est un acte d'elfe ou de moldu. Votre homme fera l'affaire. Non pas que je vous fasse confiance pour ne pas essayer de m'empoisonner bien entendu, mais j'ai certaines… garanties à ma dispositions, vous vous en doutez.  
\- Bien sûr, bien sûr. Préparation est mère de sûreté. Mais je n'aurais rien à gagner et tout à perdre en m'en prenant à vous maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Aucun stratège digne de ce non ne se lancerait dans ce genre de traquenard sans une motivation impérieuse… que je n'ai pour l'instant pas. Mais a toutes fins utiles sachez que j'ai moi aussi des garanties en place. Kabuto ? Occupe toi du thé, veux-tu ? Le… genmaïcha du Pays du Vent devrait faire l'affaire, je pense. » À Voldemort, sourire onctueux toujours fermement en place : « C'est une saveur tout à fait originale, subtile et légèrement fumée... Une belle trouvaille, je dois dire.  
\- Vous êtes un homme raffiné, Mr. O…  
\- La Grand Méchanceté n'empêche pas de cultiver le bon goût, au contraire. Ce n'est qu'un élément de plus nous différentiant de nos pathétiques adversaires. Si je ne me trompe pas, votre combat est idéologique c'est bien cela ? »

Pendant que Kabuto s'occupait du thé, ils discutèrent à mots détournés des banalités de la profession, tout en sous-entendus et en menaces subtiles cachées au détour d'une tournure de phrase, parlant sans rien dire mais exprimant beaucoup à la fois. Les serveurs civils avaient finalement été mis dehors, désorientés et passablement choqués, sous le regard hargneux du garde du corps masqué,  _mangemort,_  comme l'avait appelé son maître, un choix de nom frappant et relativement efficace, même si un peu grandiloquent…  
D'une manière générale, Orochimaru trouvait Voldemort excessivement grandiloquent, il se prenait bien trop au sérieux, sans la moindre miette d'amusement ou de recul sur ses activités maléfiques. C'était bien entendu un défaut général à la profession, dont même le très intelligent Kira ne semblait pas indemne. Orochimaru lui même s'y laissait parfois aller, dans des mesure bien sûr très raisonnables… Mais tout de même, il aurait pensé que quelqu'un travaillant avec les serpents aurait eu plus de souplesse dans sa manière de penser, moins d'intransigeance rigide… Comme quoi…  
La conversation tendue mourut un instant lorsque le ninja médical revint vers eux, portant sur un plateau rond la théière serpent accompagnée de deux tasses de fonte laquées de noir et d'une assiette de cookies.  
Les tasses cliquetèrent légèrement l'une contre l'autre quand Kabuto déposa le plateau sur la table avant de se retirer en silence. Un mince filet de vapeur s'échappait de la bouche ouverte de la vipère prête à mordre.  
« Un choix intéressant de vaisselle… » chuinta Voldemort d'un ton faussement désintéressé tandis que Kabuto versait le liquide fumant dans les deux petites tasses assorties à la théière. Une longue main blanche et osseuse émergea des replis de la robe sombre pour caresser le relief gravé de la tasse la plus proche, et Orochimaru contempla avec une stupeur savamment dissimulée s'animer les gravures serpentines qui tenaient lien de décoration.  
Les serpents miniature se déroulèrent en arabesques sinueuses, et sur un ordre murmuré par Voldemort dans le même langage sifflant que précédemment, l'un deux quitta l'extérieur de la coupe pour son intérieur rempli de thé. Il disparut dans la tasse, sous le niveau du liquide ambré, avant de réapparaître quelques instants plus tard et de siffler quelque chose au sorcier. Après quoi il rejoignit ses pareils, et l'entrelacs décoratif de serpents s'immobilisa de nouveau, dans l'exacte disposition qu'ils avaient avant l'intervention de Voldemort.  
Ce dernier se laissa aller en arrière dans son fauteuil avec une décontraction calculée et un mince sourire sur ses lèvres exsangues.  
« C'est un tour élégant... » convint Orochimaru avec bonne grâce tout en récupérant sa propre tasse. Sous des doigts les serpents étaient inertes. « Etait-ce réel ou un genju- une illusion ?  
\- Tout aussi réel que vous et moi cher Mr. O. Juste une précaution afin de confirmer l'innocuité du thé. Vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur, je l'espère.  
\- Bien sûr que non, c'est bien naturel. Comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai moi-même des précautions en place…» Certes pas aussi subtilement menaçantes que celle dont Voldemort venait de faire preuve, mais bon, il valait toujours mieux garder des atouts dans sa manche n'est-ce pas ? Il n'était pas là pour essayer d'impressionner son homologue, se répéta-t-il mentalement. Tant pis pour Voldemort s'il roulait des mécaniques métaphoriques et révélait certains de ses pouvoirs à Orochimaru. Il l'aurait bien cherché… Mais en attendant il était temps de relancer la conversation, et peut-être de l'aiguiller pour donner l'impression qu'il faisait des confidences, afin de pousser l'autre…  _homme_  à se dévoiler à son tour.

« Dites-moi, Lord Voldemort, qu'avez-vous pensé de l'intervention " _Autrefois j'étais l'Elève, maintenant je suis le Maître_  » lors de la dernière réunion ? J'ai personnellement trouvé que c'était une analyse ma foi fort intéressante des relations entre Mentors et Elèves, et la manière dont nos anciens professeurs se dressent avec une régularité irritante sur la route de notre Grand Méchanceté…  
\- Une intervention qui ne manquait pas de finesse, je dois le concéder.  
\- Moi-même j'ai été obligé de tuer récemment mon professeur savez-vous… » Il accorda une pensé nostalgique au Troisième Hokage. « Ce fut un combat… coûteux, si j'ose m'exprimer ainsi. Mais le vieux singe était un obstacle majeur, c'était une issue inévitable.  
\- Je vois tout à fait ce que vous voulez dire. Ma situation est quelque peu différente, mais j'ai également dû faire face à un de mes anciens professeurs… Non pas que j'ai jamais été son élève favori cela dit… Je pense qu'il a toujours su que j'étais différent, destiné à de plus grandes choses, destiné à briser les petites règles étriquées auxquelles il s'accrochait, tout puissant soit-il. Il ne m'a jamais enseigné tout ce qu'il savait. Il avait peur.  
\- À qui en parlez-vous ! De nous trois j'ai toujours été le meilleur, le plus puissant… Mais il désapprouvait certains de mes intérêts les plus… ésotériques dirons-nous.  
\- Nous avons cela en commun alors. Je regrette n'avoir pu le tuer moi-même, mais c'est après tout à cela que serve les sbires après tout. Sa mort était la touche finale à un plan au long terme.  
\- Mais même après être mort ce vieux croûton a laissé derrière lui tout un héritage, d'autres élèves près à reprendre le flambeau avec ce ridicule Esprit du Feu ! Laissez-moi rire. Je l'ai vaincu lui, ce n'est pas une bande de sous-disciples mettant toute leur foi en un gamin aussi doué soit-il qui m'arrêteront…  
\- Tout à fait ! Ce n'est qu'un gamin, et peu importe ce que cette maudite prophétie a à dire là-dessus. Je suis plus puissant qu'il ne pourra jamais l'imaginer ! Pourquoi le craindrais-je ?  
\- Pourquoi les craindrais-je ? J'ai à ma disposition le corps le plus délicieux qu'on puisse imaginer ! Ses capacités alliées à mon expérience et mon propre pouvoir… Je serai invincible !

\- … »  
Les deux homme se regardèrent un instant inconfortable dans la blanc des yeux. Hum. Ils s'étaient quelque peu laissés emporter, songea Orochimaru.  
Bon, au moins il n'était pas le seul à s'être laissé entraîner dans un tel cœur ouvert. Avec un peu de chance, Voldemort prendrait la référence à un corps délicieux à sa disposition au sens premier du terme.  
« Mais laissons là les affaires qui fâchent, voulez- vous ? Le modèle Disciple Maléfique qui défie et abat le Maître n'est pas toujours valable, bien entendu, ni à prendre au pied de la lettre.  
\- Hum, oui. J'ai trouvé intéressantes les divers variations. Quelle stupide erreur, cette affaire de Mr. Al Ghul qui a lui-même entraîné l'homme qui a fini par le défaire. Et penser qu'il était ce qu'il y a plus proche de l'immortalité dans son univers…  
\- Il est vrai que dépendre de mécanismes ou de concoctions extérieurs comme c'était le cas pour lui n'est pas des plus pratique… » convint Orochimaru en pensant avec un peu de gêne qu'il était lui même tributaire de ses corps d'emprunt, de leur résistance et leur disponibilité… Ce n'était pas une pensée plaisante.  
« Non seulement cela, mais également prendre un élève, c'est lui donner les armes pour s'élever contre soi. Une notion ridicule. À quoi bon encourager le talent qui pourrait un jour nous défier ?  
\- Ou nous servir, » objecta Orochimaru. Le jeune Uchiha avait certes le potentiel de le défier un jour, mais il aurait son corps bien avant cela. « Les hommes talentueux, ceux qui ont du potentiel… on n'a rien a gagner à simplement les exterminer. Mieux vaut se les attacher le plus tôt possible, et leur apprendre à utiliser leurs talents latents pour soi plutôt que de les laisser tomber entre d'autres mains. Un lieutenant fidèle et des hommes compétents sont la plus grande des forces.  
\- Bien sûr. Tant qu'ils ne sont pas  _trop_ compétents. La loyauté a son utilité. La peur aussi. N'est-ce pas Lucius ? »  
Derrière Voldemort le mangemort masqué d'argent se raidit brièvement avant de répondre d'une voix grave et onctueuse :  
« Ma loyauté vous est acquise à la cause mon Seigneur, vous le savez. Je suis et j'ai toujours été votre humble serviteur. Mes talents et mes maigres connections sont vôtres si vous daignez les utiliser.  
 **-**  Assez de flatterie Lucius. » ordonna Voldemort qui avait pourtant l'air assez satisfait de lui-même. Le mangemort fit un pas en arrière en inclinant la tête avec obéissance. Son maître joignit ses longues mains osseuses devant lui et tourna de nouveau sa pleine attention vers Orochimaru  
« Si je puis me permettre Mr. O., je pense que prendre un disciple n'est que s'exposer a de cruelles désillusions, tendre le bâton pour se faire battre, » murmura-t-il. Sa voix était basse, mais contenait une force de conviction, une  _véhémence_  d'autant plus frappante et mortellement efficace qu'elle était tout en retenue. « Et surtout c'est admettre que l'on sera un jour vaincu, admettre que l'on ne peu échapper à l'entropie : c'est le point de vue des faibles, de penser que laisser son savoir à un élève, former des successeurs, est la seule manière de prétendre à l'immortalité ! C'est un manque de vision, une vue désespérément étroite de la vie, et une négation odieuse de ce que le vrai pouvoir peut apporter, des sommets qu'un homme au-dessus de tout cela peut atteindre.  
\- En effet… » murmura Orochimaru, l'esprit momentanément tourné vers Anko. Elle avait été importante pour lui, à un moment de son existence. Avant qu'il ne prenne sa décision, ne franchisse les limites au-delà desquelles il n'y avait nul retour possible pour se lancer à corps perdu –ha !- dans ses expériences. « Mais je trouve néanmoins de nombreux avantages à avoir des subordonnés compétents, aussi génial soit-on. Et les former soi-même, du moins en partie, permet de s'assure qu'ils aient… ha… les bons réflexes, dirons nous. J'ai toujours constaté que la loyauté était une attache bien plus puissante que la peur. Un sain mélange des deux est une bonne chose, bien entendu, mais une allégeance volontaire est un atout sans comparaison. Le vrai stratège ne peut perdre de vue la possibilité d'une déroute momentanée, aussi courte soit-elle. » Si ce n'avait pas été le cas, Kabuto l'aurait abandonné lorsqu'il était au plus bas.  
L'expression reptilienne de Voldemort se durcit, se fit plus froide. « Je suis à la tête de plusieurs centaines d'hommes Mr.O. Ne prétendez pas m'apprendre comment mener mes serviteurs, ou m'attacher leur loyauté. Ils croient en mon pouvoir, en la Cause que je représente et en la supériorité des Sang Purs. Ils ont beaucoup à gagner en me suivant, et tout à perdre dans le cas contraire.  
\- L'idéalisme politique comme l'intérêt personnel sont effectivement des entraves des plus solides, » convint poliment Orochimaru, avant de prendre une gorgée mesurée de thé. Il avait apparemment touché un point sensible, pour provoquer une réaction si violente de son homologue.  _Auriez-vous de menus problèmes de loyauté dans vos rangs, Lord V. ?_ « Mais tous les hommes n'y sont pas sensibles, et c'est à ce point que la peur bien appliquée peut faire des merveilles. Et je ne sais pas pour vous, mais les serpents tendent à ajouter une aura supplémentaire de… hé bien de  _Grand Méchanceté_ si on peut dire, qui est particulièrement efficace sur les esprits faibles.  
\- En effet. Mais ceux qui sont principalement motivés par la peur sont de toute manière les esprits faibles, les larbins. Peu importe leur puissance en tant que sorcier, si l'esprit ne suit pas ils ont aussi malléables que de la glaise, aussi impressionnables que des enfants et tout aussi facilement gagnés à la cause par l'application judicieuse de menues faveurs et de peur. C'est leur nature même que de se ranger derrière ceux qui leur sont supérieurs, qui ont de la vision. »  
 _Et de la modestie,_ ajouta mentalement Orochimaru avec un sarcasme soigneusement absent de son expression.  
« Accepteriez-vous de m'en dire plus sur votre organisation et vos mangemorts Lord.V. ? Je suis moi-même en train de considérer une expansion, et si j'ai bien compris, vous avez une longue expérience derrière vous, ce qui est loin d'être mon cas, je dois l'avouer… » mentit-il avec suavité. Les autres approches avaient été moyennement couvertes de succès, mais l'humilité doublée d'une flatterie savamment dosée et utilisée à bon escient pouvait parfois faire des miracles. Et si ses déductions sur la personnalité de Voldemort était un tant soit peu juste –elle l'était-, il était tout à fait le type à apprécier qu'on reconnaisse sa supériorité, tant que c'était fait de manière subtile.

Malheureusement, sa nouvelle tactique fut interrompue avant d'avoir pu porter ses premiers fruits quand derrière Voldemort apparu soudain en plein air la forme éthérée et vaporeuse d'un ragondin ( ?) grandeur nature.  
Orochimaru se retint soigneusement de suivre son premier instinct, qui était de sauter sur ses pieds et d'envoyer trois kunais dans la créature, et resta parfaitement immobile. À sa droite Kabuto n'avait pas à se soucier de faire preuve d'autant de retenue, et deux courtes lames étincelaient dans ses mains.  
Mais le ragondin ne fit aucun mouvement dans leur direction. D'une petite voix crissante il s'adressa au mangemort de garde : « La brigade des Aurors vient d'être prévenue de la présence de charmes repousse-moldu dans le quartier où vous vous trouvez. Deux équipes sont en routes. » Et sur ses mots il disparu.  
Lucius se tourna vers son maître, raide et en apparence parfaitement calme, même si aux yeux exercés d'Orochimaru, il était évident que sa prise sur son bâton de bois s'était instantanément faite plus crispé.  
« Seigneur, un rapport de notre contact au Ministère-…  
\- J'ai entendu Lucius, » coupa Voldemort avec un calme flegmatique en agitant une main dédaigneuse. Il se tourna de nouveau vers son homologue en Grand Méchanceté et repris une gorgée de thé avec une lenteur délibérée,  
« Des problèmes ? » demanda Orochimaru.  
« Il semblerait que nous soyons sur le point d'êtres interrompus, mais rien de bien grave, rassurez-vous Mr.O.  
\- Intéressant moyen de communication que vous avez là.  
\- Pardon ? Oh, le Patronus. » Si hausser les épaules avec dédain n'avait pas été si peu conforme à l'image lugubre qu'il se donnait manifestement du mal pour projeter, Orochimaru était sûr que Voldemort l'aurait fait. « C'est un sort qui a son utilité, j'en conviens.  
\- Fascinant. Il faudra que vous m'expliquiez comment ça marche. Dans ces conditions, je suppose que notre entretien touche à sa fin ? Bien que je serais plus que ravi de vous assister pour régler le cas de ces "aurors", si vous le jugez opportun. Appelez ça de la curiosité scientifique.  
\- Votre proposition vous honore cher collègue, mais votre assistance ne sera pas nécessaire. Un affrontement en pleine ville avec les Aurors ne figure pas dans ma stratégie à court terme. J'ai trouvé notre entretien des plus… enrichissants.  
\- Moi de même Lord V., moi de même. Ce fut un plaisir de discuter avec vous. Si vous n'avez pas besoin de mes capacités, je vais vous laisser à vos affaires. » Avec regret cela dit, il aurait bien aimé voir de quoi étaient capables ces bouts de bois auxquels les sorciers tenaient tant dans une situation de combat. Mais peut-être serait-il possible de se téléporter dans un bâtiment proche et d'observer la suite de l'action… Hm. « J'aurai plaisir à poursuivre notre discussion une prochaine fois. »  
Il se leva tandis que son vis à vis faisait de même et inclina poliment la tête vers lui.  
« Kabuto ? »  
Avec une efficacité silencieuse, Kabuto déroula les parchemins et récupéra mobilier, service à thé et théière an une démonstration remarquable de célérité, d'efficacité et de jutsus de stockage.  
« Nous nous reverrons a la prochaine réunion de la LGMA je suppose ?  
\- Je le pense, oui. »  
 _Et j'ai hâte d'y être.  
_ Ah, que tout cela était excitant.


	5. Ordre du jour : “Grand Méchant : un seul titre pour des buts très divers. Devons-nous tous chercher à conquérir le monde ?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un drabble relativement récent sur la LGMA, avec l'aimable participation d'un Dalek.   
> A la lecture on voit assez bien l'évolution de mes fandoms entre avant et maintenant. ^^

« Extermination ! Extermination !  
\- Certes, mais ce n’est pas vraiment un plan très solide. Et puis à quoi cela sert-il d’exterminer si on ne peut pas régner ensuite ? L’extermination pour l’extermination n’a que peu d’intérêt.  
\- Le but est de les gouverner tous… » gronda la voix caverneuse de Mr. S depuis le fond de son armure gothique.   
\- Et dans les ténèbres les lier, oui, oui, on sait… » fini Kira avec sarcasme. « Je pensais à un genre de maîtrise un peu plus élaborée, mais c’est effectivement le principe.   
\- Extermination !   
\- Ceux qui ne sont pas avec moi sont contre moi. » siffla Lord V. « Dans cette optique l’extermination me parait une politique tout à fait appropriée.  
\- Stupides, stupides Méchants ! Où est le  _fun_  là-dedans ? L’amusement ? Si vous tuiez vos Gentils votre vie serait, hoo… terr _i_ blement ennuyeuse. Le jeu du chat et de la chauve- _souris_  est tellement plus drô-le !   
\- Extermination ! »  
Orochimaru massa ses tempes avec un petit soupire. Aussi brillants ou effroyablement maléfiques soient-ils, certains de ses collègues en Grand-Méchanceté n’avaient pas beaucoup de répartie, mais compensaient par une constance pour le moins…  _admirable_  dans leurs objectifs.


End file.
